


キスだけで

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: MIU404, Real Person Fiction, コウノドリ | Kounodori (TV), 翔んで埼玉
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 育兒四人組的W date。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Kikyou Yuzuru/Hano Mugi
Kudos: 16





	キスだけで

**Author's Note:**

> 從第九集的抱抱派生，為了掩蓋等待最後一集的慌張而寫的無厘頭，非常惡搞！  
> 真的會有人理解我嗎（泣  
> 完全的xover大集合，把所有想寫的梗都丟進去了（？
> 
> PS.寫酒鬼原來和做個酒鬼一樣痛快ww

四人約會進行到後段，酒過三巡，菜過五味。  
「順帶一提，你們真的不接吻嗎？」桔梗說。  
伊吹立刻不負所望地、把喝進口中的烏龍茶兌酒全部噴吐出來，羽野雖已喝醉了，見狀仍不改保育員本性地丟下手中毛豆，笑嘻嘻地替他召喚店員。志摩因正將酒杯遞到唇邊，有幸逃過此劫，得以保全顏面地只是放下酒杯、難掩疑惑地張開嘴：「蛤？」  
「欸？」羽野拋棄了獨自手舞足蹈的伊吹，迅速加入會話，「沒有嗎？那天我雖然昏昏沈沈的，可還強撐著沒有暈過去唷——沒有在我頭頂上接吻嗎？」  
「有這等事？」桔梗擊掌而嘆，「了不起。」  
「怎麼可能啊？」志摩將怒氣轉向身旁慌里慌張地用店員遞來的熱毛巾擦嘴的伊吹，「你都說了些什麼啊！」  
伊吹表情空白地舉起雙手投降。  
「有助於提升搭檔友愛程度喔。」桔梗露出微笑，輕巧地偏偏頭。  
「什麼啊？」志摩抓狂道，「所有搭檔都會這樣嗎？難道你和哈姆也這樣嗎？」  
「我每天下班回家的時候會啊，」桔梗一臉理所應當，「喏。我回來了。」  
羽野湊上前去，嘴唇輕輕碰了碰她的嘴唇：「歡迎回來。」分開的時候，兩個人對視著，紛紛露出像熱戀期女高中生一樣的笑容。  
「你看，這樣子哈姆看上去不是很幸福嗎？讓大家都幸福，這不就是我們身為警察的使命嗎？」桔梗傻笑著說。  
「怎麼會這樣啊？」志摩扭頭去找身邊的伊吹，「是什麼荒誕劇嗎？我是在做夢嗎？」  
「是啊，」伊吹一臉茫然地盯著餐桌對面，猛地抓住了志摩的手，「志摩醬，你也覺得這是夢吧？這豈不是雙倍的水嫩嗎？！」  
「哈？」志摩絕望地閉上眼睛，「你真的是傻瓜吧。」  
「為什麼？」  
「女生之間親親抱抱不是很正常嗎？可是男人做起來會很奇怪吧。說起來，很多由女性做起來很自然的事都不太適合男性來做吧？」  
「那有什麼，試試看不行嗎？不是還有個男人只是想要體驗一下產婦的感受而親自躺到產床上嗎？」  
志摩一時啞口無言。  
「果然你是嫌棄身為搭檔的我了。如果是隊長的話，你肯定毫不猶豫地吻下去了吧。那不如這樣吧，你和隊長做搭檔，我和哈姆做搭檔，如何？」  
「不要和我搶人喲，」桔梗豎起一根手指，微微一笑，「我這個人很可怕的。」  
志摩終於抓住機會嚥下杯中酒：「她很可怕的。」  
「那這個重任只能由你我來完成了。志摩醬，」伊吹扳過他的臉，「果然你我此次重逢，是命運的安排啊。」  
「重逢？」  
「——我是說相遇。我一直在這裡等你到來，果然我作為連結你我的橋樑的話，隊長和哈姆她們，都會綻放出笑顏的吧？」  
「在哪裡等我？你不是一直在派出所裡面吃你的炸蝦蓋飯嗎？」  
言語間伊吹的臉已經不可迴避地迫近了，伴隨著在後頸上手掌的壓力，志摩別無他法，只有伸出雙手，推拒著伊吹的胸膛。他喝醉了，使不上力，兩個人整體氛圍看上去完全像是女高中生在和戀人打情罵俏。  
伊吹的額頭靠上了他的，有一點重，正是他也醉了的證明。四個人都喝醉了啊，志摩想，小豐今晚要和醉鬼媽媽一起住了：「借位的話總可以吧？像那部大熱的boy's love電影一樣。」  
伊吹看上去有一點疑惑：「哪一部？」  
志摩收回雙手，在胸前擺出灰斑鳩的形狀。  
「不行的吧？」伊吹皺起眉毛，「我可沒有那樣帥氣的髮型來做協助。非要說的話，所有人當中只有REC桑可以勉勉強強做到吧？啊，」他恍然大悟地舉起手中已經冷卻的毛巾，遮在兩人臉前，「這樣可以嗎？」  
「勉勉強強。」  
「喂，兩位，這樣什麼都看不到了啊！」  
在場的男士沒有理會桔梗，只有羽野枕在桌面上，仍舊笑嘻嘻地看著她。  
「說起來，人真的會因為接吻而覺得幸福嗎？」伊吹躲在毛巾後面，像在接頭一樣用氣聲問他。  
「也許吧。」志摩同樣悄悄地回答，深刻地覺得此時的404組像一對剛入行的笨賊，「你想嗎？」  
「會有人不想變得幸福嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
兩個人接了第一個吻。很輕的一下，像是陌生人在地下鐵不經意地擦身而過一般，不會記住對方的臉，連碰撞也說不上，連相逢也說不上。  
第二個吻接過以後，伊吹吃吃地笑起來：「啊，我變成傻瓜了。」  
「你不是一直這樣嗎？」  
「沒有一刻像這樣傻過。」  
醉酒而生的麻痺感在傳遍志摩全身，但即使是這樣，他也能明顯地感受到一個笑容在他臉上形成，絲毫不受控制。他喝醉了，沒有力氣再去和那樣的力量鬥爭——那股力太大了，他拗不過。  
「我可以嗎？」伊吹問道。  
「可以啊。」  
兩個人輕輕地舔了一下對方的舌頭。志摩不知道自己是什麼味道，但他能嚐到伊吹，酒味很濃郁，有一點苦苦的。志摩覺得自己在親吻一朵啤酒花。  
兩個人分開以後足足好幾秒，伊吹才像剛剛回過神一樣，想起要放下舉著毛巾的手。  
「你們兩個嘀嘀咕咕的在說些什麼？」桔梗飲乾杯底的啤酒泡沫，「話說回來，那部電影根本不現實嘛。」  
「為什麼？」  
桔梗將豆莢隨手丟在盤子上：「孩子媽媽可是千葉人耶！怎麼會——」她「唰」地舉起兩手，擺出灰斑鳩形，「這樣呢？千葉可是有機場喔！還有海，還有演員的麻生久美子也是千葉人。」  
「星野源桑是埼玉出身喔。」志摩重新舉起酒杯，絲毫不畏懼地迎上桔梗嚴峻的目光。許久，桔梗摀住臉頰：「我輸了。這就沒辦法了，她是飯啊。」

「啊，順便說一句，雖然是好搭檔，但陣馬和小九不會這樣喔。」  
「隊長，謝謝，」志摩說，「謝謝妳沒有放任我今晚在惡寒中死去。」  
「為了同僚的榮譽和生命，都是我該做的。」


End file.
